High output LED's require an electrical current having flow rates sufficient to generate light from the diode. Current LED's typically do not convert all electrical current to light. Instead, a significant amount of the electrical current converts to heat and results in an increased temperature of the diode. Depending upon the amount of heat generated, the heat may be destructive to portions of the micro structure of the LED, leading to the failure of the diode. Although the efficiency of LED's have improved over the years, LED's continue to generate significant amounts of heat compared to the light generated from the supply of electrical current. Thus, a desire to increase the efficiency of light emission from the diode while improving upon the thermal management continues to motivate new designs for LED packages. Over the years, various heat sinks and thermal adhesives have been utilized in an attempt to dissipate heat from the LED. For example, heat sinks on the printed circuit board itself have been used to draw heat away from the diode. These heat sinks on the pcb, however, may not draw a sufficient amount of heat away from LED itself. As electrical currents required to power the LED continue to increase, there is also a need to further enhance thermal management.